Everything but the girl
by Lady Makhbeth
Summary: UWAGA: Prawdopodobny hilson, lekki crack oraz genderswitch. House, wredny seksista, miał się dotąd za pana swego losu. Co będzie jeśli sam Stwórca wmiesza się w jego życie aby nieco w nim nawywracać? See yourself ;
1. Chapter 1

PROLOG:

„Na początku było nic, które wybuchło." Panowie i damy

„A potem stało się teraz." Kosiarz

Wcale nie trzeba być geniuszem, aby domyślić się, że Bóg jest osobą raczej zajętą. Zresztą nic w tym dziwnego, biorąc pod uwagę zakres jego codziennych obowiązków - mało kto miałby ochotę podjąć się tak karkołomnych zadań, jak opieka nad kilkoma miliardami wyjątkowo niezdyscyplinowanych istnień ludzkich.

Niektórym naturalnie może się to wydawać niezwykle prostym, iż chodzi tu przede wszystkim o odpowiedni nadzór i przypominanie ludziom o sobie od czasu do czasu. Mylą się. Bóg nikogo nie kontroluje. Obserwuje nas tylko ze swego odwiecznego miejsca (do którego, wbrew niektórym plotkom, nie da się dojechać metrem), stawia przed nami zadania, oraz - w razie potrzeby - wskazuje drogę. Ale jedynie od nas samych zależy, czy tą drogą pójdziemy.

Bóg lubi również zaglądać ludziom w serca. Widzi w nich wszystkie radości i smutki, myśli dobre i złe. I, jak to Bóg, zawsze czuje się w obowiązku doradzić swym podopiecznym. Muszą jednak chcieć przyjąć pomoc. Niestety, niektórzy zwykle wolą radzić sobie sami.

Na ten przykład, spójrzmy na taką sytuację. Ulicą jedzie auto. Kierowca tegoż auta nie należy do ludzi, którzy zwracają uwagę na takie szczegóły, jak droga znajdująca się akurat przed nim. Naturalnie takie osoby nie powinny dostawać prawa jazdy. Ten chłopak niestety dostał. Dokładnie pięć dni temu. Teraz zmierza samochodem pożyczonym od ojca po swoją dziewczynę. Zbliża się wieczór, zapewne zabierze ją do kina, potem może pojadą do niego... Ale, ale! To nie oni są bohaterami tej historii. Chociaż młody kierowca nigdy się nie dowie, jak bardzo przyczynił się do jej powstania.

Właśnie w tej chwili całą swoją uwagę koncentruje na rozmowie przez telefon. Na obserwację drogi raczej niewiele już mu jej zostało. Dlatego nie zauważa innego mężczyzny, który właśnie usiłuje przejść przez ulicę, przy okazji ciągnąc za sobą psa, uczepionego jego laski. Dlatego wina w tym wypadku leży jednoznacznie po stronie kierowcy.

Bóg z natury troszczy się o wszystkich ludzi, każdemu stara się poświęcać tyle samo uwagi. Niestety, zdarzają się osobniki kompletnie ignorujący Jego rady, pomoc, a nawet Jego obecność. A nierzadko są to osoby niezwykle wręcz fascynujące. Jak właśnie ten, leżący teraz bezwładnie, niczym popsuta lalka, na ulicy.

Nazywa się Gregory House i jest lekarzem. Genialnym lekarzem, trzeba dodać, ale też nieszczęśliwym człowiekiem. W swoim życiu dokonał wielu uczynków; dobrych i złych, jednak jeszcze nie nadszedł czas, aby go za nie rozliczyć.

Bóg ostrożnie zagląda mu w duszę i decyduje się na mały eksperyment.

Chce zobaczyć, co można by zrobić z tym życiem, aby się kompletnie nie zmarnowało. Bo gdy zajrzał w duszę mężczyzny, ujrzał morze niewysłowionych uczuć, które tłocząc się w środku nie mogą znaleźć ujścia.  
Ujrzał śmiech i ból, smutek i radość, odwagę i strach. A to wszystko w jednym człowieku, mężczyźnie, lekarzu.  
„Podobno, Gregory, uwielbiasz zagadki" – myśli Bóg uśmiechając się tajemniczo. – „Ciekawe, jak sobie poradzisz z moją."  
Wiele razy House udowadniał innym, że to właśnie on ma rację, teraz pora udowodnić coś jemu.  
Możecie wierzyć lub nie, ale nawet Stwórca ma poczucie humoru.

Gregory House był dziwnym człowiekiem. Mimo całej swojej antypatii, jaką odczuwał do reszty społeczeństwa (a szczególnie pacjentów), ludzie niezmiernie go fascynowali.  
Leczył ich ciała, ale potrafił również uleczyć ich dusze. Nie znosił u innych fałszu i obłudy, za to kochał nimi manipulować, sprawdzać, jak daleko może się posunąć, nim przekroczy granicę. A potem i tak ją przekraczał.  
Sprawiał, że ludzie odkrywali przed innymi i przed sobą swoje prawdziwe oblicza, że nie mogli już więcej kłamać.  
Jednak House zawsze pozostawał tym samym, zamkniętym w sobie samotnikiem, jakby to, co chował w duszy, mogło sprawić mu zbyt wiele bólu, a przecież żył z tym bólem już tak długi czas.  
Nie winił za to Boga. Miał świadomość, że wszystko, co nam się przydarza jest wynikiem dokonywanych przez nas i przez innych wyborów.  
Ponoć był największym geniuszem wśród lekarzy. Mądry, inteligentny, dowcipny, wszechstronnie uzdolniony.  
I kompletnie niezdyscyplinowany jako człowiek. Czasami mogło się odnieść wrażenie, iż on sam uważa się za Boga. Był chamski i opryskliwy, nie szanował nikogo i niczego.  
A mimo to zdawał się nie negować obecności Boga. Negował za to jego działania. Bo według Gregory'ego House'a rację miał tylko i wyłącznie on sam. Reszta może iść do diabła.  
Jeżeli przed takim postawić wielki, czerwony przycisk opatrzony ostrzeżeniem: „Nie dotykać! Grozi unicestwieniem całego wszechświata.", to możecie być niemal pewni, że taka osoba natychmiast ten przycisk wciśnie, byle tylko zobaczyć, co się stanie.  
Według niego człowiek nie zawsze dostawał to, czego chciał. Mawiał, że czasami dostaje się to, czego się potrzebuje. Chociaż z bożego punktu widzenia ludzie zwykle dostają to, co im się daje. Takim właśnie człowiekiem był doktor House.

**Rozdział 1.**

„Zawsze bierz pod uwagę fakt, że możesz się mylić". Bogowie, honor, Ankh – Morpork

- Mój szef jest kobietą. I z doświadczenia wiem, że jedyną rzeczą godną u niej uwagi są jej piersi. Moim zdaniem z takimi atrybutami intelekt może tylko utrudniać życie. No, ale ona sądzi inaczej i od ponad trzydziestu lat nie może sobie znaleźć faceta, do którego mogłaby nie tyle otworzyć usta, ale i coś konkretnego powiedzieć.

Greg House nie był szowinistą. Przynajmniej nie w pełnym tego słowa znaczeniu. On po prostu lubił publicznie oraz na głos wygłaszać swoje wywrotowe opinie. Również na temat kobiet.

Są ludzie, którzy żywią się poprzez wprawianie innych ludzi w konsternację. Prawdopodobnie pozwala to im czuć się pewniej w otoczeniu innych istot myślących. Lub po prostu są złośliwi.

Siedzieli w gabinecie Wilsona. A dokładnie rzecz biorąc, House siedział. Wilson od jakiegoś czasu krzątał się po pokoju desperacko próbując przypomnieć sobie, gdzie położył akta swojej pacjentki.

- Dziwne House, bo Cuddy dość często z tobą rozmawia – powiedział nie przerywając poszukiwań.

House tylko prychnął.

- Taa, zwykle każe mi iść do diabła. Zresztą to się nie liczy. – przez chwilę przyglądał się Wilsonowi. – Czego szukasz?

- Akt mojej pacjentki, Sary Lewis – odpowiedział onkolog i przeczesał palcami włosy. – Nie rozumiem, przecież niedawno kładłem je na biurko. Przysiągłbym, że były tam, zanim ty przyszedłeś.

Spojrzał na diagnostę, który przyjął taktykę udawania niewiniątka.

- No co?

Wilson zmarszczył brwi.

- House, wiesz, gdzie są te akta?

- Eee, jakie akta?

Dla Wilsona tego było już za wiele.

- Akta mojej pacjentki! Leżały na moim biurku! – krzyknął mocno już poirytowany.

House pacnął się w głowę.

- Ach, 'te' akta! Są tutaj. – Wyjął teczkę spod kanapy. – Właśnie skończyłem czytać. Naprawdę wciągająca fabuła, a ile akcji! - powiedział, podając Wilsonowi papiery. Ten niemal wyrwał mu je z ręki, po czym włożył je do szuflady.

- Mógłbyś chociaż raz powstrzymać się i nie grzebać w sprawach, które ciebie nie dotyczą.  
House wzruszył ramionami.

- Chyba masz rację. W końcu to tylko rak piersi.

Wilson wyglądał na oburzonego. Wieczna ignorancja, którą jego przyjaciel przejawiał w stosunku do większości chorych ludzi (a szczególnie tych, którzy byli akurat jego pacjentami) zwykła zniechęcać do niego innych lekarzy. Wilsona również powinna. Ale mimo to zawsze szukał z diagnostą kontaktu.

- To nigdy nie jest „tylko rak" – westchnął. – House, dla Sary ta choroba może oznaczać koniec życia, i nie chodzi mi tutaj o fakt, że jest śmiertelna.

- Masz rację, Jimmy! Biedna pani manager. Jak ona teraz znajdzie czas na łażenie do kosmetyczki, wizyty na korcie tenisowym popołudniami, że już nie wspomnę o bzykaniu się z pierwszym lepszym kolesiem, napotkanym w barze. Cały cenny czas będzie musiała spędzać wypłakując się na ramieniu pewnego troskliwego onkologa w przerwach między naświetlaniami. – Głos House'a był aż zanadto dramatyczny. Po chwili dodał: – No ale przynajmniej zaoszczędzi na fryzjerze.

Wilson przewrócił oczami. Doprawdy, czasami nie miał pojęcia czemu musi się przyjaźnić z takim dupkiem, jak House.

- Mówisz tak, bo dotąd wiodło jej się w życiu.

- Mówię tak, bo to idiotka, która nawet nie potrafi zadbać o swoje życie – odpowiedział gorzko diagnosta. – Jedyne, co ma, to praca i te idiotyczne wypady na tenisa z 'przyjaciółmi', których na pewno przestałaby obchodzić, gdyby zarabiała choćby o dwieście dolarów mniej. Założę się, że rodzinę widuje tylko na święta, a w mieszkaniu z masą modnych mebli i nowoczesnym wystrojem dotrzymuje jej towarzystwa jedynie kot.

Założył ręce na piersi i spojrzał z wyższością na młodszego mężczyznę. House nigdy nie przepuści okazji, aby chociaż troszkę pochwalić się swoimi iście detektywistycznymi umiejętnościami rodem z filmów o Sherlocku Holmesie. I zawsze oczekiwał, że to on ma rację.

- Ona bardzo cierpi, House – powiedział onkolog cicho.

- A ty pomagasz jej przez to przejść, powtarzając jej, jak bardzo jest dzielna, prawda?

Wilson był już tym zmęczony. Usiadł przy biurku.

- No jasne, według ciebie wszyscy są nieszczęśliwi.

- Tylko na takie osoby ty zwracasz uwagę.

- Poniekąd taki jest mój zawód – odpowiedział spokojnie Wilson.

House nie dawał za wygraną.

- Wiesz, że nie o pracę mi chodzi – powiedział, spoglądając onkologowi głęboko w oczy. Jamesa od tego spojrzenia przeszedł dreszcz. House miał naprawdę piękne oczy. Które teraz przeszywały go na wylot. – Każdą kobietę potrzebującą pomocy ty natychmiast bierzesz pod swoje skrzydła. I póki cierpi, może liczyć na to, że jej nie zostawisz.

Na twarzy Jamesa pojawił się lekki rumieniec. Nie znosił, kiedy diagnosta wypominał mu jego słabości. Czuł się wtedy straszne słaby.

- Jest ładna?

- Co? – Wilson nie do końca rozumiał, dlaczego House chce to wiedzieć. – Ehmm… owszem, jest.

Zarumienił się jeszcze bardziej.

- Ha! – wykrzyczał tryumfalnie diagnosta – Wiedziałem.

Wilson rozpaczliwie próbował ukryć zakłopotanie.

- House, naprawdę nie wiem o co…

- Założę się, że pewnie już zdążyłeś zaprosić ją na kawę – przerwał mu diagnosta, zadowolony, iż znów ma rację. – Może już niedługo się do niej wprowadzisz – dodał kpiąco.

James ścisnął palcami nasadę swego nosa.

- Wiesz co, House? Najlepiej będzie jeśli wrócisz już do swoich obowiązków. Ja, jak widzisz, jestem bardzo zajęty w przeciwieństwie do co niektórych – powiedział, spoglądając na House'a znacząco.

Miał dzisiaj ciężki dzień i był już cholernie zmęczony. Jeden z jego pacjentów, jedenastoletni chłopak, nie reagował na leczenie tak, jak powinien, co niezwykle onkologa smuciło.

House załamał ręce w udawanej rozpaczy.

- Och, i co ja teraz biedny pocznę, wyrzucony przez najlepszego przyjaciela!

- Poradzisz sobie, jak zwykle – odpowiedział Wilson nie podnosząc głowy znad stosu papierów. – W końcu szpital pełen jest innych ludzi, których nie miałeś jeszcze okazji dzisiaj podręczyć.

Ręka House'a była już na klamce, kiedy to jeszcze raz zwrócił się do przyjaciela.

- Założę się, że gdybym był kobietą, nie trwałoby długo, a pewnie mnie też zacząłbyś podrywać.

Wilson podniósł na niego wzrok. W ciągu wielu lat przyjaźnienia się z diagnostą zdołał nabyć coś w rodzaju odporności na jego przewrotne próby zadziwienia go.

- I nawet myślę, że dotąd nie zrobiłeś tego tylko dla tego, ponieważ jestem dla ciebie zbyt męski – dodał odkrywczo diagnosta.

Lecz czasami nawet ta odporność nie była wystarczająca.

Wilson uniósł brwi sceptycznie.

- I myślisz, że tylko dlatego się do ciebie nie dobieram?

- Właśnie tak!

Onkolog wybuchnął śmiechem, co nieco uraziło House'a.

- Wiesz co? – spytał młodszy mężczyzna próbując złapać oddech – to chyba najbardziej absurdalna i najśmieszniejsza myśl, jaka mogła ci przyjść do głowy.

House tylko się obruszył. Zbliżył się do jego biurka i wycelował w niego laskę.

- Wiem, że nie odpuścisz żadnej babce, która w twojej opinii potrzebuje pomocy. Zresztą, przecież ty jesteś Wielki James Wilson, współczesny rycerz w lśniącej zbroi. Kobiety chętnie się tobie zwierzają, bo wiedzą, że je wysłuchasz. A ty korzystasz z okazji i natychmiast zaczynasz z nimi flirtować. A im to pochlebia. Wtedy masz pewność, że jesteś im potrzebny, że masz się kim opiekować. Wierz mi, nie lecisz na mnie 'tylko' dlatego, ponieważ jestem facetem. Gdyby było inaczej, podrywałbyś mnie do dawna. W twoim mniemaniu byłbym po prostu kolejną zagubioną istotką potrzebującą pomocy i rozpaczliwie łaknącą twej opieki.

Wilson wpatrywał się w niego, jakby nagle przebrany w strój baletnicy zaczął śpiewać: „We will rock you" sopranem. Pokręcił głową.

- House, do prawdy nie wiem, co wziąłeś, ale najlepiej będzie, jak już sobie pójdziesz i oszczędzisz mi wysłuchiwania tych bredni.

House jednak nadal nie ruszał się z miejsca. Zmarszczył brwi.

- Myślisz, że jako kobieta byłbym mało atrakcyjny? Założę się, że wyglądałbym jak modelka – powiedział to takim tonem, jakby już miał zamówioną operację zmiany płci w prywatnej klinice w Szwajcarii. – Z pewnością nie mógłbym się opędzić od facetów.

Wilson ledwo mógł powstrzymać się od śmiechu.

- Tylko, że wraz ze zmianą wyglądu musiałbyś przejść transplantację mózgu.  
House przewrócił oczami.

Na szczęście przed ostatecznym załamaniem, wynikającym ze zbyt długiego słuchania 'radia House' uratowała go Cuddy, bez pukania wpakowując się do gabinetu onkologa.

- Ach, tu jesteś – zawołała, zwracając się do House'a – Wszędzie cię szukałam. Już od godziny powinieneś być w przychodni.

House natychmiast zrobił minę niekochanego pięciolatka.

- Ale mamooo – jęknął – jeszcze nie skończyłem bawić się z wujkiem Jimmym.

Wilson przewrócił oczami i spojrzał błagalnie na Cuddy. „Błagam, zabierz go stąd."

Cuddy otworzyła drzwi na oścież i wskazała drogę diagnoście.

- House – rzekła ostrzegawczym tonem.

- Czyżby twój comiesięczny cykl menstruacyjny właśnie się rozpoczął – odezwał się szarmancko House – czy to tylko bliźniaczki tak cieszą się na mój widok, że zaraz wyskoczą mi na powitanie.

W gabinecie powiało chłodem.

Cuddy wzięła głęboki oddech i nadal trzymając drzwi, powiedziała cicho do House'a:

- Jeżeli zaraz nie opuścisz tego pokoju i nie udasz się prosto do przychodni, to Bóg mi świadkiem, House, spędzisz tam najbliższe pół roku.

Wilson mimowolnie skulił się w fotelu.

Nikomu o tym nie mówił, nawet House'owi, ale czasami nawet on musiał przyznać, iż pani administrator ma w sobie coś z jędzy. Ale tylko czasami. W końcu przyjaźnił się z nią od lat. Prawda?

House natomiast, jakby nigdy nic, zakręcił swoją laską i powiedział radośnie do Wilsona:

- Cóż, Jimmy, jak zapewne widzisz, muszę już iść. Jej hormony muszą być tak oszalałe, że jak zaraz stąd nie wyjdę, to z pewnością się na mnie rzuci. – Wskazał na czerwoną ze złości Cuddy.

Diagnosta, raźniekuśtykając, ruszył do drzwi i niczym gwiazda filmowa zatrzymał się w progu, odwrócił i posłał obojgu lekarzom zniewalający uśmiech. Był jedyną osobą, jaką Wilson znał, która mogła w ten sposób zabić człowieka. Lub przynajmniej doprowadzić go do palpitacji serca.

- Żegnam drogie panie.

I z tymi oto słowami zamknął za sobą drzwi gabinetu.

Przez chwilę na korytarzu dał się słyszeć charakterystyczny stukot laski. Zwykle stanowił on dla innych nieomylny sygnał, że najlepiej będzie gdzieś się ukryć, albo zawczasu usunąć się na bok i zająć własnymi sprawami.

Wilson zerknął na Cuddy, która nadal oddychała ciężko, zdenerwowana. Możliwie jak najdelikatniej chciał dać jej do zrozumienia, że teraz chciałby wreszcie nieco popracować. Zastanawiał się, jak to zrobić bez narażenia się na utratę głowy.

- Ehm, Cuddy – zaczął, a administratorka natychmiast podniosła na niego wzrok.

- Tak? – spytała ostro.

Wilson poczuł, że zaczyna się pocić.

- Dzięki, że.. eee.. wyrzuciłaś stąd House'a.. naprawdę zaczął już działać mi na nerwy – jąkał się onkolog. – I... nie zrozum mnie źle, ale mam dzisiaj mnóstwo pracy i...

W Cuddy jakby wstąpił inny duch. Nagle zaczęła wyglądać na zmieszaną i przepraszała Wilsona.

- Och, wybacz mi, James, naprawdę. Już wracam do siebie. Zrozum, mam dzisiaj ciężki dzień – paplała.

Kiedy tylko zniknęła za drzwiami, onkolog wypuścił głośno powietrze. W jednym House miał rację; kobiety przynajmniej ten jeden raz w miesiącu bywają zupełnie nieprzewidywalne.

„Dobrze, że jednak House nie jest kobietą" – pomyślał biorąc do ręki akta pacjentki – „ inaczej moje życie już dawno zamieniło by się w prawdziwe piekło. I byłoby nim na co dzień."


	2. Chapter 2

**Rozdział 2**

_Życie jest ciągiem następujących po sobie chwilowych rozwiązań. Ciekawe czasy_

Punktualnie o szóstej po południu tego samego dnia Gregory House wymknął się za szpitala i pojechał do domu.  
Postanowił spędzić ten wieczór z pilotem w jednej ręce, butelką piwa w drugiej i maratonem 'General Hospital' w telewizji.  
Dotarłszy do celu, rzucił niedbale swój poręczny plecak na kanapę i skierował swe kroki do kuchni.  
Zapewne każdy normalny człowiek (z wyjątkiem Wilsona) nie zbliżyłby się do lodówki House'a bez czegoś ciężkiego w ręce. Niektóre rzeczy przebywały tam już tak długo, że mogły osiągnąć wyższy stopień ewolucji.  
Cokolwiek zresztą okupowało czeluście lodówki, zapewne musiało skutecznie się ukryć, kiedy to House otworzył drzwiczki i odkrył niezmiernie zasmucający fakt. A mianowicie brak piwa.  
Po przeszukaniu mieszkania w poszukiwaniu chociażby kropli alkoholu okazało się, że nawet zwykle doskonale wyposażony barek świeci już pustkami. Jedyne, co udało mu się znaleźć, to niemal całkowicie opróżniona ozdobna butelka szkockiej whisky, zapewne podarek od któregoś z pacjentów (co w przypadku House'a stanowiło prawdziwą rzadkość), którą diagnosta odkrył na dnie szafy. Przyjrzał się jej krytycznie. Na dnie chlupotała sobie jeszcze resztka płynu.  
Jego większość musiała wcześniej wylądować w żołądkach jego i Wilsona podczas jednego z ich wspólnych „wieczorów przy pizzy i piwie", kiedy to już skończyło się piwo. House podejrzewał, że zawartość butelki musiała być droższa niż kilka krawatów przyjaciela razem wziętych, co jednak nie czyniło prezentu szczególnie wyjątkowym. Alkohol to alkohol, jakby na to nie spojrzeć.  
House odstawił butelkę na miejsce. Stwierdził, iż pora wybrać się na małe zakupy w celu uzupełnienia zapasów.  
Parę przecznic dalej, jak dobrze pamiętał, znajdował się całkiem nieźle zaopatrzony sklepik.  
House zamknął drzwi mieszkania, wsiadł do auta i odjechał.

Bestia śledziła go już od dobrych paru minut i kiedy zniknął wewnątrz sklepu, przyczaiła się w zaułku, obserwując. Po chwili wyszedł i ruszył do swego auta, zaparkowanego po drugiej stronie ulicy. Wtedy bestia postanowiła zaatakować.  
Niczym psi James Bond przekradała się między kołami samochodów i kiedy tylko House znalazł się na jezdni, wyskoczyła niczym torpeda spod czerwonego volvo i ruszył do bezpośredniego ataku.  
I gdyby nie ten wielki facet, trzymany przez niego długi, błyszczący i niezwykle denerwujący kij nie miałby żadnych szans.Mały, czarny kundel zawzięcie trzymał jeden koniec laski w zębach, uparcie nie mając zamiaru puścić. Natomiast House ciągnął za drugi koniec, próbując wyrwać psu zdobycz.  
Niestety obaj – i pies, i człowiek – byli tym tak bardzo zaabsorbowani, że żaden z nich nie zauważył jadącego z naprzeciwka ze sporą prędkością auta, kierowanego przez wspomnianego już wcześniej młodzieńca.  
Jak już wam zapewne wiadomo, jego uwaga raczej nie była skupiona na drodze, ani na rozgrywającej się tam dziwacznej scenie.  
Nie miejcie mu tego za złe, po prostu jego telefon uznał za stosowne zadzwonić właśnie w tej konkretnej chwili.  
Tymczasem House już prawie wygrał pojedynek w przeciąganiu kawałka drewna. Szarpnął po raz ostatni z całych sił i w końcu udało mu się uwolnić laskę z zaciśniętych na niej małych szczęk.  
I wtedy obaj usłyszeli pisk opon.  
Był on wynikiem bardzo energicznego wciśnięcia hamulca przez młodzieńca, którego rozbiegany wzrok dziwnym przypadkiem zdołał zogniskować się na stojącym na środku ulicy facecie z laską i psie. Tylko że sekundę później był już tylko facet, gdyż pies, nad wyraz ceniący swoje życie, jednym susem znalazł się na chodniku (co zapewne zasługiwałoby na zapis w Księdze Rekordów Guinnessa, gdyby wziąć pod uwagę długość psa i odległość od środka jezdni do chodnika).  
Następną sekundę później było już po wszystkim.

Dzień był słoneczny i ciepły. House siedział na ławce w przyszpitalnym parku, obserwując skrzące się nieopodal w promieniach słońca jezioro.  
- Piękny dziś mamy dzień, nie sądzisz?  
Głos należał do mężczyzny siedzącego obok. Miał na sobie jasne dżinsy i białą koszulkę polo. Nie wyglądał na kogoś, kto robi wrażenie w tłumie albo jest duszą towarzystwa. Sprawiał raczej wrażenie faceta, którego tłum toleruje, bo jest elementem tego tłumu. Zwykły, szary człowiek.  
Chociaż coś w nim jednak było dziwnego. Po bliskim przyjrzeniu się House stwierdził, że nie jest w stanie określić ile on może mieć lat. Raz wyglądał na starszego od House'a, aby w następnej chwili być od niego o dziesięć lat młodszy. Jakby cała jego osoba nie mogła się zdecydować na konkretny wiek. Co jeszcze dziwniejsze, przy tym wszystkim jego rysy pozostawały nadal niezmienne.  
House jednak przywykł już do dziwnych rzeczy, które przytrafiają mu się, kiedy jego umysł znajduje się w tym szczególnym stanie pomiędzy snem a jawą. Co zwykle oznaczało, że mózg nie funkcjonuje w danej chwili tak, jak powinien i wszystko można wtedy o nim powiedzieć, ale na pewno nie to, że jest przytomny.  
- Cholera.  
Znowu mu się to przytrafiło.  
„Głupi smarkacz, oby mu to auto skasowali na następnym zakręcie."  
- Ten chłopak nie był głupi – odezwał się siedzący obok mężczyzna, zwracając się do House'a – raczej nieroztropny, biorąc samochód swojego ojca. No i nieuważny, mógł patrzeć na drogę.  
- Mógł jechać wolniej – prychnął House – ograniczenie prędkości było do czterdziestu, a ten cymbał pruł, jakby się gdzieś paliło.  
- Śpieszył się na randkę z dziewczyną – wytłumaczył tajemniczy mężczyzna. – Obiecał jej, że się nie spóźni.  
„I w dodatku napalony." House zerknął na gościa z ukosa.  
- Po pierwsze, ktoś powinien tego dzieciaka nauczyć zasad ruchu drogowego, a po drugie – teraz House spojrzał na niego już otwarcie – skąd to wszystko wiesz?  
Facet w pełni odwrócił się w stronę diagnosty i z radosnym uśmiechem na ustach rzekł:  
- Nie domyślasz się?  
House nigdy jeszcze nie widział takich oczu. Może dlatego, że to tak naprawdę nie były oczy, jeżeli wziąć pod uwagę tożsamość „osoby", z którą House właśnie rozmawiał. Te oczy przypominały ludzkie, ale wcale oczami nie były. House nie był nawet pewny, czy poza funkcją reprezentacyjną miały coś wspólnego z organami wzrokowymi. Prawdopodobnie były czarne, ale to raczej nie miało większego znaczenia.  
W końcu żadna żywa istota nie ma w źrenicach schowanego wszechświata. Tego prawdziwego wszechświata, nie w sensie metaforycznym. W oczach tego faceta, poza tym, że jak już wspomniano, były czarne, znajdował się wszechświat. Chociaż wyrażenie „znajdował się" nie do końca oddawało istotę tego zjawiska. On się tam tworzył. I umierał. I trwał jednocześnie. Żył.  
I House po raz pierwszy od tego spotkania poczuł strach, a zaraz potem, pod wpływem „kosmicznego" spojrzenia, ulgę i dziwny spokój. Jakby przeświadczenie, że jest już bezpieczny i że nic mu nie grozi. Nie tak funkcjonują halucynacje.  
- To nie jest halucynacja – powiedział mężczyzna. – Przynajmniej nie teraz.  
- Kim jesteś?  
- Wiesz, kim jestem.  
House z trudem mógł spoglądać mu w oczy. To wcale nie było naturalne.  
- Naprawdę „tutaj" jesteśmy?  
- I tak, i nie.  
Bóg znów się uśmiechnął.  
„No pięknie. Facet bawi się w zagadki akurat teraz, kiedy ja chciałbym od razu poznać całą prawdę."  
- Pod wpływem wypadku doznałem uszkodzenia mózgu. – bardziej stwierdził niż spytał House.  
- Myślisz, że jestem rojeniem twojego poturbowanego umysłu? – spytał Stwórca tym samym, sympatycznym tonem – doprawdy, czasami za bardzo chcesz na nim polegać.  
House pokręcił głową, sam nie wiedząc w jaki celu. Nie był pewien, czy chce tutaj być, razem z… Nim.  
- Jakiś smarkacz potrącił mnie samochodem. Mocno, musiałem stracić przytomność.  
- Masz połamane kości lewego ramienia, barku, oraz lewej nogi. Prawe ramię jest zwichnięte w łokciu. Twoja czaszka jest pęknięta, masz też spory krwotok wewnętrzny – facet mówił to wszystko fachowym, spokojnym tonem, by potem nagle dodać nagle radośnie: – Ale nie martw się, Gregory, przeżyjesz.  
I lekko klepnął zdziwionego poza granice możliwości diagnostę w ramię.  
House postanowił na razie przyjąć całą sytuację jako dziejący się fakt. W końcu i tak nie miał innego wyboru, jeśli chciał się dowiedzieć, co tu się, do cholery jasnej, dzieje.  
- To znaczy, że póki co, mózg nie wylewa mi się na chodnik? – chciał się upewnić.  
Bóg roześmiał się lekko.  
- Nie martw się, z twoją głową wszystko w porządku – zapewnił – za to cała reszta najprawdopodobniej będzie potrzebować czasu, aby dojść do siebie.  
House zdawał sobie sprawę, że ciężar absurdu całej sytuacji powinien przekroczyć skalę, ale on już dawno przestał zwracać na to uwagę.  
House nigdy nie stawiał religii na pierwszym miejscu, o ile w ogóle na którymkolwiek miejscu była przez niego stawiana.  
Z dzieciństwa pamiętał wyjątkowo nudne zajęcia katechezy, na które ciągał go co niedziela ojciec. Jedyne, co teraz z tego pamiętał, to przestronna świetlica o szarych ścianach obwieszonych człekokształtnymi podobiznami aniołków i świętych, oraz prowadzącego zajęcia młodego księdza o bladej cerze astmatyka i wielkich, rozbieganych oczach złapanej w sidła sarny. Wyglądał jakby miał zaraz zejść. Zwykle podskakiwał, gdy ktoś zwracał się do niego choćby odrobinę głośniej niż szeptem. No i strasznie bał się węży. House właśnie przypomniał sobie dlaczego pewnego dnia przestano przyprowadzać go na zajęcia. Wszyscy zgodnie stwierdzili, że lepiej będzie czytać mu Biblię w domu.  
Później, kiedy dorósł, nigdy już nie wziął tej księgi do ręki.  
To dziwne uczucie, kiedy to Bóg nagle znajduje ciebie, a nie jak to zwykle bywa – na odwrót. I chociaż House nadal nie był do końca pewien prawdziwości tych doznań, to jednak zdecydowanie wolał to niż świadomość, że jego umysł mógł właśnie wybrać się na długie wakacje.  
Diagnosta spacerował wraz ze swym nowym znajomym brzegiem jeziora podziwiając zachodzące powoli słońce.  
Możliwość swobodnego poruszania się i brak laski jakoś w ogóle go nie dziwiły. Tak to już jest, że po drugiej stronie zapotrzebowanie na takie rzeczy praktycznie nie istnieje.  
- Jesteś doskonałym lekarzem Gregory – mówił Bóg. – Widzę jak bardzo fascynują cię inni ludzie, jednak równocześnie boisz się bezpośredniego kontaktu z nimi.  
House spojrzał na niego spod uniesionych brwi.  
- Mówiąc „bezpośredni", co dokładnie miałeś na myśli?  
Bóg nawet nie mrugnął, kiedy odpowiedział:  
- Chodziło mi raczej o kontakt emocjonalny.  
- Aha.  
- Chociaż nie wątpię, że posiadasz jako takie doświadczenie w innej materii.  
Oczy House'a zamieniły się w spodki.  
- A skąd ty, do cholery, wiesz o moich osiągnięciach w innej materii!?  
Zapanowała znacząca cisza. House'a nagle coś mentalnie walnęło w tył głowy.  
- Och.  
„No tak. Nie zapominaj z kim masz do czynienia, stary."  
House poczuł nagłe zakłopotanie. Stwórca jedynie się roześmiał.  
- Nie martw się mój drogi, ja nikogo nie oceniam.  
Diagnosta sprawiał wrażenie, jakby usłyszał wyjątkowo głupi dowcip. Nie, wcale nie miał zamiaru się wykłócać. Zresztą każdy normalny człowiek w takich okolicznościach zapewne zacząłby się wykłócać, ale nie House. Na razie wolał zachować spokój. Na razie.  
Zauważył, że Bóg mu się przygląda.  
- To, co teraz widzisz i co odczuwasz jest dostępne tylko dla tej twojej części, której nie da się uszkodzić w żaden fizyczny sposób.  
House zastanowił się przez chwilę.  
- Mówisz o duszy?  
Bóg wyszczerzył zęby w iście zabójczym uśmiechu, by zaraz potem wrócić do swego zwykłego, wyrażającego uprzejme zainteresowanie, wyrazu twarzy.  
- Posłuchaj mnie uważnie, doktorze House – rzekł, kładąc mu dłoń na ramieniu. Była ciepła, zaskakująco ciepła. – Człowiek nie zasługuje na ciągłą samotność. Wierz mi, znam was lepiej niż wy sami.  
House znów postanowił być cicho. Nie dlatego, że nie miał nic do powiedzenia, ale dlatego, że po prostu nic powiedzieć nie mógł. Więc słuchał.  
- Wiesz, od dawna cię obserwuję. Widzę, jak traktujesz pacjentów oraz innych ludzi. Niezbyt to miłe, muszę przyznać. – House uniósł brew . „Serio? No co ty?" – A mimo to czegoś to ich jednak uczy. – „Eee…" – Stykasz się z fałszem i obłudą, a często zostawiasz po sobie prawdę. Ta prawda, mimo oczywistego bólu, który jej towarzyszy, również oczyszcza. Później już od tych ludzi tylko zależy, co zrobią dalej ze swym życiem, czy będą chcieli je zmienić. Och i nie patrz tak na mnie. Wcale nie próbuję zrobić z ciebie świętego, broń Boże.  
Urwał i roześmiał się po chwili z udanego dowcipu.  
- Lubisz bawić się ludźmi, prawda Gregory? – spytał go, nadal mając ten sam uprzejmy uśmiech na twarzy.  
House stwierdził, że może mówić.  
- To ty tak twierdzisz.  
- A ty wiesz, że mam rację.  
House znów milczał. Tym razem sam z siebie. Po chwili podniósł wzrok.  
- Nie powinno mnie tutaj być.  
- A gdzie twoim zdaniem powinieneś być?  
House'a to irytowało. Lubił gierki, ale nie wtedy, kiedy były stosowane przeciw niemu.  
- Sam doskonale wiesz, gdzie! – odpowiedział nieco głośniej niż powinien. Odetchnął i dalej mówił już ciszej.  
- Spójrz tylko, siedzę sobie w miejscu, które łudząco przypomina park wokół mojego szpitala i rozmawiam z Bogiem. – Zrobił minę, jakby jemu samemu nadal trudno w to było uwierzyć. – Pamiętam, że przedtem potrącił mnie samochód, prowadzony przez jakiegoś głupiego smarkacza. Zapewne powinienem teraz leżeć na intensywnej terapii. Jeśli miałem szczęście.  
Westchnął i skierował wzrok na jezioro.  
- Według wszelkich możliwych założeń powinienem być nieprzytomny, a wszystko, co teraz przeżywam, jest generowane przez mój uszkodzony mózg.  
Takie miejsca jak park zwykle generowały mnóstwo dźwięków. Tymczasem House zdał sobie sprawę, że poza nim i Bogiem całe to miejsce po prostu milczy. A mimo to potrafił myśleć jasno i klarownie, czuł, że wszystko wokół niego jest dokładnie tym, co sam widzi i odczuwa.  
- Jednak nie mogę się pozbyć wrażenia, że to wszystko dzieje się naprawdę.  
Bóg uśmiechnął się do niego ciepło.  
- Czasami lepiej po prostu uwierzyć.  
House spojrzał na niego sceptycznie.  
- Chyba dawno cię nie było tam na dole.  
- Zapomniałem. W końcu jesteś prawdziwym ekspertem od ludzkiej duszy – powiedział Bóg przesadnie przepraszającym tonem, na co House tylko przewrócił oczami.  
Ten znów się roześmiał i po chwili rzekł:  
- Nie sądzisz, że znam się na tych sprawach co najmniej tak dobrze, jak ty?  
- Wtedy wiedziałbym pewnie, po co tu jestem – odpowiedział House, nawet nie spoglądając na swego rozmówcę. – Zresztą, siedzę już tu z tobą dostatecznie długo i jak na razie nic z tego nie wynikło. No może poza moimi wątpliwościami, że jesteś właściwą osobą na właściwym miejscu. – dodał kwaśno.  
Bóg zdawał się na to ostatnie zdanie nie zwracać uwagi. Przechylił głowę, wpatrując się w migoczące jezioro.  
- Zapewne chciałbyś wrócić?  
- Głupie pytanie.  
- Miałeś poważny wypadek – przypomniał diagnoście Stwórca.  
House mówił cicho jakby z lękiem.  
- Mówiłeś, że nie umrę.  
- Nie, nie umrzesz. – odpowiedział mu równie cicho Bóg.  
House'a nagle uderzyła wizja jego samego, leżącego znów w szpitalnym łóżku. Tak jak powiedział Bóg – połamanego i słabego. Wyobraził sobie jak ludzie będą znów załamywać nad nim ręce, żałując go, jakby to wszystko była jego wina.  
Usłyszał jak Bóg mówi:  
- Posłuchaj mnie Greg. Możesz wrócić na dół, kiedy tylko zechcesz. Wszystko potoczy się wtedy swoimi właściwymi torami, karetka zabierze cię do szpitala, przez jakiś czas będziesz nieprzytomny.  
House kiwał głową.  
- Ale – mówił dalej Bóg – chcę ci dać możliwość wyboru. Możesz też wrócić do domu, cały i zdrów, zupełnie jakby ten wypadek nigdy się nie wydarzył.  
Kąciki ust House'a powędrowały w górę. Mógł się tego domyślać. Ta rozmowa nie odbywała się bez powodu.  
- Przypuśćmy, że wybiorę to drugie – rzekł powoli. – Co musiałbym za to zrobić?  
Bóg pokręcił głową,  
- Och, Greg – westchnął. – Nie co „musisz", ale co „możesz" zrobić. Dla siebie i dla innych. W tym, co ci proponuję, nie ma żadnego przymusu. Tylko twoja wolna wola.  
House zamyślił się, przygryzając wargę.  
- Chcę wiedzieć, czego ode mnie oczekujesz.  
- Niczego, do czego nie byłbyś zdolny.  
- To znaczy czego? – spytał ostro House – Mam przestać przeklinać? Zacząć być miły dla ludzi? Ubierać się ładnie?  
- Oczywiście, że nie – zapewnił go Bóg – o ile sam tego nie chcesz.  
Wzrok House'a mówił wszystko. Zawiał lekki wietrzyk. Słońce powoli chyliło się ku zachodowi, sprawiając, że jezioro, nad którym stali migotało w kilku odcieniach złota i czerwieni.  
Bóg stał z rękoma w kieszeniach swych jasnych spodni.  
- Przede wszystkim chcę – zaczął – abyś mądrze dokonał wyboru. Ponieważ potem odwrotu już nie będzie.  
- Czyli można powiedzieć, że stoję między młotem a kowadłem.  
House westchnął. „Gdyby nie ten kretyn, siedziałbym teraz w domu i w spokoju oglądał telewizję."  
- Przy okazji zalewając się w trupa kupionym wcześniej Burbonem.  
Bóg wyszczerzył zęby, widząc lekko zmieszaną minę House'a.  
- Wierz mi – powiedział cicho – nie warto mówić „gdyby". Bo nie wiesz, co mogłoby się stać potem. W końcu przeszłość jest tylko jedna i już się wydarzyła, ale to, co potem, jeszcze może zależeć od ciebie.  
Przez chwilę obaj znów byli cicho. A potem Bóg niemal niesłyszalnie dodał:  
- To tylko kwestia wyboru.  
Stwórca wpatrywał się w milczącego diagnostę.  
- Gregory?  
House potrząsnął głową odpędzając wspomnienie pewnego wyboru sprzed lat. Wyboru, którego ktoś dokonał zamiast niego.  
Podniósł wzrok, spoglądając prosto na postać stojącą niespełna krok od niego.  
- Dlaczego ja? – spytał – I dlaczego, do cholery, właśnie teraz?  
- Pamiętasz młodego uzdrowiciela i tę tablicę na które wypisywałeś punkty? – Bóg spoglądał na niego łagodnie. – Pamiętasz nóż, który wsadziłeś do kontaktu? Twój zawał? To, jak godzinami leżałeś w śpiączce, przy okazji doświadczając tych niezwykłych rzeczy. Te wszystkie chwile, kiedy prawie mogłeś zobaczyć.  
House wysilił się na dowcip.  
- Czy jeśli odpowiem poprawnie, wygram milion?  
I znów został zignorowany.  
Za to otrzymał odpowiedź zaiste godną Stwórcy.  
- Po prostu chciałem dać ci znać, że jestem i że wcale o tobie nie zapomniałem.  
Diagnosta nagle nabrał ochoty, by rzucić się do stawu. Równocześnie z całych sił starał się nie udusić faceta, stojącego parędziesiąt centymetrów od niego. A przede wszystkim starał się nie wrzeszczeć, kiedy z zaciśniętymi zębami spytał:  
- A nie mogłeś tego zrobić w normalny sposób? Bez tego całego cyrku i karząc mi wybierać?  
Jego irytacja była jak czajnik pełen wody, który właśnie zaczął gwizdać, obwieszczając porę na herbatę. Bóg zdawał się tym wcale nie przejmować. Tacy jak on profesjonaliści są w stu procentach odporni na jakiekolwiek wybuchy złości, czy chęć mordu skierowane na ich osobę. Co w przypadku Boga wynika z samej jego boskiej natury, natomiast u ludzi z czystej głupoty. Taka niezwykle ufna postawa i ciągłe uśmiechanie się zwykle denerwują jeszcze bardziej, niż gdyby ten ktoś się odezwał.  
House uznał, że nie musi być miły i uprzejmy tylko dlatego, ponieważ wreszcie doczekał się rozmowy w cztery oczy ze Stwórcą.  
- Wcale nie mam ochoty być twoją pieprzoną zabawką! – wykrzyknął, kopiąc kamyk, któremu na pewno nadal byłoby wszystko jedno, nawet gdyby naprawdę istniał.  
- Nie jesteś niczyją zabawką Greg. Zrozum, daję ci możliwość wyboru, co dalej zrobisz ze swoim życiem.  
- Przy okazji stawiając mi jakieś niejasne warunki. – House odetchnął, próbując się uspokoić – No dobra, jeżeli wybiorę twoją opcję, to co to będzie dokładnie oznaczać? Będziesz mnie obserwował? Dawał mi jakieś zadania? O co w tym wszystkim będzie chodzić?  
Bóg wpatrywał się w zachodzące słońce. „Pewnie podziwia swoją pracę." House musiał przyznać, że wyszło mu to wyjątkowo pięknie. Barwy i cienie układały się dokładnie tak, jak powinny.  
- Nie będę mówił ci, co jest dobre, a co złe. Dostaniesz swoje życie z powrotem, tylko nieco inne, bo twoim jedynym zadaniem będzie pozwolić niektórym rzeczom, aby się działy.  
House zmarszczył brwi.  
- Jakim rzeczom?  
- Tym, które przytrafią się akurat tobie, a przed którymi normalnie byś się bronił, zbywał wszystko jakimś gburowatym żartem, a potem odszedł//odchodził??? w siną dal.  
Uniesione brwi diagnosty mogły świadczyć o tym, że próbuje właśnie wybrać jedną z wielu opcji interpretacji tego zdania.  
- Chodzi o jakieś konkretne dziedziny życia? – spytał niepewnie.  
- Powiedzmy, że o ogół.  
- A co ja będę z tego miał?  
Tym razem to Bóg westchnął. No tak – ludzie. Jeśli nie postawi się przed nimi wizji pięciu milionów dolarów, nowego telewizora, czy możliwości bezkarnego naubliżania szefowi, z miejsca tracą cały zapał. W takich warunkach namówienie ich do współpracy czasami wydaje się być niemal niemożliwe.  
- To, na co sam zapracujesz – poinformował diagnostę. – Jesteś człowiekiem Greg, nie mów mi, że po tylu latach na ziemskim padole nie wiesz, na czym to polega?  
House przyjrzał się Stwórcy uważnie. Facet najwyraźniej w coś z nim grał. Nie mógł jedynie zrozumieć reguł tej gry. Jego duma Wielkiego Geniusza Wszelkich Łamigłówek zdążyła już strasznie ucierpieć. Tak, czy siak kusiło go, aby przekonać się w co takiego Bóg chce go wciągnąć. Perspektywa powrotu do momentu, od którego skończył, a dokładnie od twardego asfaltu, by w następnej kolejności zaliczyć szpitalne łóżko (i to na okres dłuższy i znacznie bardziej bolesny niż poprzednio) już od samego początku wydawała mu się niezbyt zachęcająca.  
Mógł być pewny, że i teraz nie ma co liczyć na dokładną odpowiedź. Bóg okazał się prawdziwym mistrzem w „nie udzielaniu odpowiedzi na pytania bez posługiwania się kłamstwem". Spryciarz. „W co ty ze mną grasz?" Zastanawiał się House. I nagle, zupełnie znikąd olśniła go pewna myśl. Na jego twarzy pojawił się uśmiech. Taki sam jak wówczas, kiedy zwykle uda mu się rozwikłać wyjątkowo skomplikowaną zagadkę.  
Zauważywszy to, Stwórca również się uśmiechnął, szeroko i z nieukrywaną radością.  
- Tobie nie chodzi o to, „co" wybiorę, ale „czy" wybiorę – mówiąc to, House zdawał się jaśnieć własnym światłem. –To taka gra, prawda? Częściowo wyjaśniłeś mi już reguły i teraz chcesz, żebym odpowiedział na wyzwanie.  
Bóg wybuchnął śmiechem.  
- Gratulacje, Gregory! – zawołał, po czym zafundował diagnoście przyjacielskie klepnięcie, które ku jego wielkiemu zdziwieniu omal nie wypchnęło mu płuc przez gardło. No tak, w końcu jakby na to nie spojrzeć, Stwórca zawsze jest w sile wieku. Pod tym względem ma niezwykłe szczęście. Artretyzm i wszelkie inne „radości" podeszłego wieku niewątpliwie go ominą.  
House zamrugał i spróbował złapać oddech, upewniwszy się przy okazji, iż naprawdę ma czym.  
- Od początku chciałeś tak mną pokierować, abym wybrał drugą opcję – wskazał palcem na nadal uśmiechającego się Boga.  
Ten w odpowiedzi przybrał iście biznesowy wyraz twarzy. Do kompletu brakowało mu jedynie wielkiego, dymiącego cygara.  
- Jak już sam stwierdziłeś, Gregory, „wyzwałem cię". Zapewne nie tak to sobie wyobrażałeś, no ale cóż, w końcu to ty pierwszy tę grę zacząłeś. Teraz przyszedł czas na mój ruch.  
- Niech zgadnę, przy okazji postanowiłeś jeszcze poukładać za mnie moje życie, tak? – spytał House głosem aż ociekającym ironią.  
Bóg pokręcił głową.  
- To ty sam je sobie poukładasz, ja mogę jedynie „pchnąć cię" w odpowiednim kierunku.  
House spoglądał na niego z uniesionymi brwiami, on tymczasem kontynuował:  
- Tak czy siak zasady zobowiązują i cokolwiek ma się dokonać, w tym wypadku wymaga podjęcia przez ciebie decyzji. Jak już wiesz, masz dwie do wyboru, ale pamiętaj, choć obie są dobre, tylko jedna będzie słuszna.  
- Ta, którą ty mi proponujesz? – spytał House kpiąco.  
- Ta, którą ty wybierzesz – odpowiedział Bóg – a proponuję ci obie.  
Mężczyźni skierowali swoje spojrzenia na horyzont. Słońce niemal ukryło się już przed ich oczami. Ostatnie szkarłatne promienie oświetlały im twarze.  
- No więc – odezwał się Bóg i House mógł przysiąc, że usłyszał delikatne echo w jego głosie - co wybierasz? Wolisz dalej żyć po swojemu, czy po mojemu coś zmienić?  
House, niczym prawdziwy przedstawiciel gatunku homo sapiens postanowił po raz ostatni spróbować szczęścia.  
- A nie mógłbym po prostu wrócić tam, ale tak, jakby ten wypadek nigdy się nie wydarzył, a ty nigdy nie złożyłeś mi żadnej propozycji? – spytał, choć wiedział już, że przegra. Bóg znów pokręcił głową.  
- Przykro mi, Greg, ale nie mogę tego zrobić, to by było wbrew regułom. Mogę dać ci możliwość wyboru, ale ty musisz dać mi coś w zamian.  
- Podjąć wyzwanie?  
- Już ci mówiłem coś o kwestii wyboru, prawda Greg?  
House przewrócił oczami.  
- Tak, wiem. Każdy wybór jest dobry – powiedział znudzonym głosem. – I z tego wnioskuję też, że w zamian dostanę tylko to, co sam ugram?  
Bóg skinął głową.  
- Sam może określiłbym to inaczej, ale coś w tym stylu.  
- A ile mam czasu na odpowiedź?  
- Miałeś go przez całe życie.  
House lekko opuścił ramiona. Wiedział, że cokolwiek wybierze, to i tak najbliższa przyszłość nie będzie zależeć od niego. Czuł się, jak pomiędzy młotem a kowadłem. Z tym, że młot był trzymany przez niepozornego faceta w koszulce polo, uśmiechającego się doń radośnie. Diagnosta rozejrzał się. Znajdowali się nad tą częścią jeziora, gdzie brzeg był bardziej wysunięty, tworząc idealne miejsce do skakania. Z pięknego zachodu słońca nad horyzontem pozostała jedynie czerwonawa zorza i chmury w odcieniach różu. Woda natomiast nadal zachowała migotliwy blask, jakby czekając jeszcze na ostateczną decyzję House'a. Który się bał. Nie tego, co miał przed sobą teraz, ale tego, co mogło go czekać potem. Cokolwiek by to było.  
Jakaś wyjątkowo racjonalna cząstka jego umysłu nadal krzyczała do niego, że to tylko sen; dziwaczne, niemal realistyczne wizje, produkt uboczny zmęczonego umysłu. Chciał w to wierzyć, ale w jakiś sposób nie był do tego zdolny.  
Zastanowił się. „Jeżeli wybiorę pierwszą opcję, czeka mnie szpital. Czyli praktycznie, to co zwykle. Jeżeli jednak pozwolę mu na ten eksperyment na mojej osobie i wrócę do domu, to nic nie będzie takie jak dawniej. Tego przynajmniej mogę być pewien."  
House westchnął. Spojrzał na Stwórcę, który stał obok, czekając cierpliwie, wpatrując się w wody jeziora, jakby widział tam jakieś tajemnicze obrazy i uśmiechał się lekko.  
Bóg rzucił mu wyzwanie – kim byłby, gdyby go nie podjął?  
„Parszywym tchórzem, za to z wiecznym spokojem." – odpowiedział mu głos w jego głowie. Jego własny.  
Gregory House, geniusz i egoista. Odludek i mizantrop, niezależny od innych. Zawsze taki był. Dzięki temu wiedział, co go czeka. A teraz ktoś oferuje mu przyszłość, nad którą nie będzie miał całkowitej kontroli.  
Znowu spojrzał na jezioro. Teraz było już bezbarwne. Migotanie znikło. Pora coś powiedzieć. Pora wreszcie podjąć decyzję.  
I House zrobił coś, czego zapewne pożałowałby każdy normalny człowiek na jego miejscu. Coś, co z jego punktu widzenia było kompletną porażką i klęską tego, co nazywamy wolną wolą. Zrezygnowaniem z tak zachęcającej okazji, oraz prawdopodobnie, największym błędem jego życia.  
House wyprostował się i spoglądając przed siebie na ciemniejący już horyzont i powiedział:  
- Sprowadź mnie do domu.  
Bóg uśmiechnął się do niego szeroko. House opuścił wzrok na taflę jeziora. Nagle zrobiła się jakaś dziwna. Poruszała się.  
Z tyłu dobiegł go łagodny głos.  
- Gratulacje, Gregory, dokonałeś wyboru. A to oznacza, że nadszedł czas, abym wykonał mój ruch. Reszta będzie należeć do ciebie. Zobaczymy, czy postąpiłeś słusznie.  
House poczuł na ramieniu wyjątkowo ciepłą dłoń. Słyszał go, ale nie mógł oderwać wzroku od wody. Robiła się coraz ciemniejsza. Widział formujące się na dnie kształty. Dziwnie zresztą znajome. Z zewsząd nadeszła mgła, przysłaniając wszystko wokół.  
- Czasami człowiek może się znaleźć na zupełnie innej ścieżce – powiedział Stwórca. – Wystarczy go tylko lekko pchnąć.  
I House momentalnie poczuł, że spada. Tuż przed zderzeniem z wodą odruchowo zamknął oczy i zaczerpnął powietrza. To, w co uderzył, było ciepłe, miękkie i pachniało potem oraz detergentami.

_Jeśli wykluczy się niemożliwe, to, co pozostanie, choćby całkiem nieprawdopodobne, musi być prawdą. Straż! Straż!_


	3. Chapter 3

_Jeśli wykluczy się niemożliwe, to, co pozostanie, choćby całkiem nieprawdopodobne, musi być prawdą. __**Straż! Straż!**_

Mieliście kiedyś wrażenie tuż po przebudzeniu, że chociaż już się zbudziliście, to wasza świadomość nadal pozostaje w krainie snów?  
To właśnie takie chwile, kiedy zwykły kwiatek w wazonie wydaje się być groźnym potworem, a wyjątkowo ohydna lampka nocna, równie ohydnym statkiem kosmicznym. Dzieje się tak, gdyż wasz wzrok rejestruje rzeczy wokół jako fragmenty niedawnego snu. Naturalnie zwykle trwa to zaledwie sekundę, a wy uświadamiacie sobie z ulgą, że leżycie we własnym, ciepłym łóżku, a paprotka stojąca na oknie bynajmniej nie zamierza was skrzywdzić. Nie to, żeby nie chciała, po prostu nie może. Zresztą kto wie, co paprotkom chodzi po, hmm... liściach.

Ze snu zbudził go dźwięk budzika.  
House otworzył szerzej oczy i zamrugał. Przez krótką chwilę zdawało mu się, że spada, ale to wrażenie minęło, jak tylko poczuł pod palcami wyraźną szorstkość pościeli, w której leżał. Tymczasem budzik dzwonił nadal. Wyłączył go i spojrzał na zegar. Siódma rano. Trochę wcześnie jak na niego.  
Ziewnął, czuł sięokropnie zmęczony i obolały, na dodatek przez nie do końca rozbudzoną głowę przelewały mu się jeszcze fragmenty dziwnego snu. Śniło mu się, że jego laskę chciał mu wyrwać pies, a potem uderzył w niego samochód i… No właśnie, i co? Dźwięki i obrazy szybko rozwiewały się niczym mgła. Wydawało mu się, że rozmawia z Bogiem i razem spacerują po parku nieopodal szpitala.  
„Przecież to idiotyczne" – pomyślał. – „Takie rzeczy zwyczajnie się nie zdarzają. Bóg nie wyciąga na pogawędkę pierwszego lepszego gościa z ulicy."  
Religia bynajmniej nie miała z tym nic wspólnego. House wiedział, że Bóg istnieje. Ale zwyczajnie w niego nie wierzył.  
Potarł powieki i wstał z łóżka, po czym ruszył chwiejnym krokiem do łazienki. Na szczęście noga nie zdążyła się jeszcze upomnieć o swoje i ból został zredukowany do co najwyżej delikatnych skurczów.  
Tymczasem House miał bliżej nieokreślone uczucie, iż coś jest nie w porządku. Niestety jego niewyspany umysł nie potrafił stwierdzić, co.  
Podszedł do umywalki z zamiarem obmycia twarzy zimną wodą, co powinno mu dobrze zrobić. Mimochodem zerknął na swoje odbicie w wiszącym nad umywalką lustrze. Ludzki umysł, nawet ten jeszcze obciążony snem, zwykle broni się jak może przed rzeczami, które zarejestrował wzrok, a których w ogóle nie powinno być. Szczególnie jeśli nie spodziewał się czegoś takiego ujrzeć.  
Więc House, jakby nigdy nic obmył twarz przyjemnie chłodną wodą, wytarł ją ręcznikiem i dopiero potem ponownie spojrzał w lustro. Lecz tym razem, niestety, zwykle błyskotliwy umysł diagnosty nie był w stanie nijak zablokować tego, co jego oczy w lustrze ujrzały.  
Zamrugał, przetarł oczy, a potem znowu zamrugał. Resztki snu zniknęły niczym zabrane przez tornado, którego zalążek właśnie narodził mu się w głowie. I rósł bardzo szybko. Dopiero teraz odważył się skierować swój wzrok na siebie. Nastąpiła chwila głuchej ciszy, kiedy to zdawało się, że nawet wszelkie odgłosy z ulicy ucichły. Jakby cały świat zamarł w oczekiwaniu na eksplozję.  
I nagle, zupełnie znikąd, mieszkaniem (221b) wstrząsnął krzyk.

James Wilson nie należał do ludzi głęboko wierzących. W cokolwiek, poza medycyną. Sprawy takie jak fatum czy zły los zawsze starał się traktować z godną człowieka renesansu ignorancją.  
Jako szanowany lekarz, którym niewątpliwie był, nie przystawała mu wiara w czarne koty przebiegające drogę czy też w szalonych krewnych przepowiadających nieszczęścia.  
Niestety Wilson takowego krewnego posiadał. Kochany wujek Carl. Zawsze niestrudzony w przestrzeganiu członków rodziny o czekających ich wkrótce problemach. Co, jak podejrzewał Wilson, nie wiązało się z żadnymi zdolnościami profetycznymi. Po prostu wujaszek uwielbiał wścibiać swój wielki, zakrzywiony nos w sprawy innych.  
Niemal całe życie handlował używanymi samochodami. A potem mu odbiło. Zapuścił sobie pejsy i zaczął ubierać się na czarno, jak na statecznego, budzącego powszechny autorytet Żyda i głowę rodziny przystało. Z jednym wyjątkiem - nigdy wśród nikogo takowego autorytetu nie wzbudzał.  
Zaczął za to objawiać dar jasnowidzenia. Z którego pomocą zatruwał życie swoim bliskim.  
Nie przeszkodziła mu w tym nawet własna śmierć przed dziesięciu laty.  
Ostatecznie po tym fakcie stary wujaszek najbardziej upodobał sobie swojego najmłodszego siostrzeńca, Jamesa.  
Dlatego onkologa niezbyt zdziwiło, że jakieś parę dni temu zbudził się on z dość realistycznego snu, w którym - znów jako dziesięcioletni chłopiec - skakał z braćmi do jeziora, nad które zwykli jeździć z rodzicami na wakacje. Nad wodą rosła wtedy stara wierzba płacząca, której odstająca gałąź idealnie służyła dzieciakom za trampolinę.  
Wilsonowi śniło się, że właśnie odbija się od konaru i kiedy miał już wpaść do wody, usłyszał znajomy głos.  
- Jamie.  
James odwrócił głowę i ujrzał obok siebie siedzącego jakby nigdy nic w powietrzu wujka Carla, z tą samą burzą siwych, kręconych włosów, gęstą brodą oraz haczykowatym nosem.  
Mały James, który nagle na powrót stał się dorosłym Jamesem, [dochodzi//doszedł] do wniosku, iż to raczej dziwne, wisieć sobie w powietrzu, ot tak, bez żadnego powodu, szczególnie jeśli robi to jego zmarły dawno temu wujek.  
- Wujku, co ty tu robisz? – spytał Wilson.  
Wujek spojrzał na niego z powagą.  
- Jamie – powiedział – ty mnie słuchaj uważnie, bo ja ci tego drugi raz powtarzać nie będę.  
Wilson pokiwał głową, zastanawiając się, co takiego ważnego do powiedzenia może mieć nieżyjący już wujek.  
- Jamie, ja ci mówię, ty uważaj na to, co mówisz, bo jeszcze przez tą twoją niewyparzoną gębę spotkają cię kłopoty.  
Wilson wybałuszył na niego oczy. Wiedział, że można by go posądzić o wszystko, ale z pewnością nie o gadatliwość.  
- Wujku, przepraszam bardzo, ale o co wujkowi chodzi…  
Nie dokończył, gdyż stary wujek jak zwykle zareagował z szybkością światła i strzelił swego siostrzeńca w tył głowy, aż huknęło.  
- Auaaa! Wujku! – zawołał oburzony Wilson.  
- Nie przerywaj mi, szczeniaku! Gdzie twój szacunek do starszych?  
- Wybacz wujku – wymamrotał Wilson.  
Kochany wujek Carl… zawsze potrafił zadbać o swoją pozycję w rodzinie. I nic to, że zwykle odbywało się to kosztem jego wnucząt, a w szczególności małego Jamiego.  
Uciszywszy siostrzeńca, mówił dalej:  
- Jamie, ciebie ciężkie czasy czekają.  
Wilson słuchał, nadal nic z tego nie rozumiejąc. Czekał, aż wreszcie się zbudzi i ten zwariowany sen dobiegnie końca.  
- Słowa mają wielką moc, Jamie – powiedział z nieodgadnionym wyrazem twarzy wujek – bardzo wielką. Ale cokolwiek byś nie powiedział, pamiętaj, co wyszło z twoich ust, za to będziesz potem odpowiadać.  
Wilson się zdziwił. To zdecydowanie nie brzmiało jak te wszystkie „przepowiednie", które stary Carl miał zwyczaj zawsze prezentować. Jego słowa zdawały się być skierowane do świadomości Wilsona, prosto do wilsonowego umysłu. Ten sen był zdecydowanie zbyt realny.  
Tymczasem wujek Carl spojrzał na wielki kieszonkowy zegarek, który nagle znalazł się w jego dłoni i oświadczył:  
- No, na mnie już czas. Och, i Jamie… - dodał, spoglądając na siostrzeńca.  
- Tak wujku?  
Carl „podpłynął" do niego nadal w powietrzu i wyszeptał:  
- Uważaj na wodę, jest zimna.  
- Co? – spytał lekko zaskoczony Wilson i w tym samym momencie wujek zniknął, a on, z powrotem oddany pod władzę sił ciążenia, zaczął spadać prosto w otchłań jeziora.  
Na szczęście szok wywołany gwałtownym przejściem ze stanu swobodnego zawieszenia, do stanu równie swobodnego spadania spowodował, iż mózg Jamesa wysłał wiadomość jego ciału, że oto już pora wrócić do rzeczywistości i James się obudził.  
Przez chwilę potrzebną aby umysł mógł powrócić do stanu właściwego osobom przebudzonym, szamotał się w łóżku, młócąc pościel ramionami, aż realny świat nie przedarł się przez cienkie zasłonki do jego świadomości i James otworzył oczy.  
Od tego zdarzenia minęło kilka dni i mimo, iż początkowo zastanawiał się nad znaczeniem tego dziwnego snu, w tym i dziwnej wizyty złożonej przez krewnego, to jednak zapomniał o tym w momencie, w którym wkroczył do swojego biura w Princton Plaisborough Teaching Hospital, zastając tam wyglądający niezbyt zachęcająco stos dokumentów.  
Parę dni później jak zwykle wstał punktualnie o siódmej rano i napędzany swym zwyczajnym rytmem oraz nieodłącznymi trzema kubkami porannej kawy, przygotowywał się do pracy.  
Wróciwszy z łazienki, poszedł z powrotem do kuchni, wziął ze stołu niedopitą kawę i ruszył do salonu po swoje rzeczy, kiedy to nagle dobiegł go dźwięk znajomej melodii. Pierwsze tony „Missing" wygrywane przez jego komórkę oznajmiły nadejście nowej wiadomości tekstowej.  
Wilson okręcił się parę razy w miejscu z kubkiem w jednej ręce, chcąc zlokalizować swój telefon, aż jego wzrok natrafił na wiszącą schludnie na oparciu kanapy marynarkę. W jednej z kieszeni dało się dojrzeć wypukłość, która drgała lekko. Płaczliwa melodia po chwili ucichła.  
Wilson wyciągnął komórkę i, zobaczywszy od kogo pochodzi wiadomość, jęknął głośno. Nie był bynajmniej zdziwiony. House zdążył go już przyzwyczaić do dość dziwacznych pór, w których to próbował się z nim skontaktować. Problem w tym, że zwykle były to momenty zupełnie nie odpowiadające gustom onkologa.  
Ni stąd ni zowąd przypomniała mu się ich wczorajsza rozmowa i jęknął ponownie. Czego ten wariat może znowu od niego chcieć?  
Spojrzał na dość lakoniczną wiadomość. Zawierała się w trzech słowach: „Moje mieszkanie. TERAZ!"  
Wilson potarł skroń dłonią, nadal wpatrując się w ekran telefonu. I co on miał niby teraz zrobić? Zadzwonić do Cuddy i powiedzieć jej, że najprawdopodobniej spóźni się do pracy, bo House „żąda", aby go odwiedzić? Z drugiej strony przyjacielowi mogło coś się stać. Wilson zdecydowanie odsunął tę możliwość. Gdyby działo się coś złego, House na pewno najpierw powiadomiłby szpital. Naturalnie sam fakt, że napisał wiadomość, był uspokajający.  
Onkolog zastanawiał się, czy zwyczajnie nie zignorować diagnosty i jechać prosto do pracy. Miast tego wyszukał w telefonie numer komórki House'a i spróbował się z nim połączyć. Ku jego zdziwieniu nikt nie odebrał. Po chwili ponowił próbę. Również nic.  
Wilsona bardziej niż zdenerwować zdziwiło tajemnicze zachowanie przyjaciela. „Co się tutaj, do cholery, dzieje?" Ścisnął komórkę w dłoni. „Ach, do diabła z tym!", powiedział sobie i zaraz potem schował ją do kieszeni spodni, po czym włożył marynarkę, sięgnął po kluczyki od auta i wyszedł.  
Po chwili James Wilson wsiadł do swego samochodu i zapaliwszy silnik, skierował się do mieszkania Gregory'ego House'a.  
Po niespełna dwudziestu minutach był już na miejscu. Średni wynik, zważywszy na szybkość, z jaką pruł przez miasto.  
Zatrzymał się tylko raz, aby zadzwonić do Cuddy, by poinformować ją, że najprawdopodobniej się spóźni. „Tak, to bardzo ważne. Sprawa wręcz niecierpiąca zwłoki." Wprawdzie Cuddy nic nie powiedziała, ale on i tak domyślał się, iż doskonale wie, o jaką „niecierpiącą zwłoki" sprawę może mu chodzić.  
Stojąc pod numerem 221b zastanawiał się przez chwilę, czy nie byłoby uprzejmiej, gdyby najpierw zapukał, jednak szybko doszedł do wniosku, że przecież składa wizytę House'owi. Zresztą i tak miał przy sobie zapasowe klucze do jego mieszkania. House sam mu je dał.  
Chociaż tym razem nie musiał ich używać. Po naciśnięciu klamki, drzwi ustąpiły. Wilson wsunął się do środka, zamykając je za sobą.  
- House, to ja! – zawołał i przeszedł do salonu.  
To, co tam ujrzał, wprawiło go w lekką konsternację.  
Na kanapie, ubrana w męską koszulę, siedziała kobieta. Jamesa to nie zaskoczyło. Znał przyjaciela nie od wczoraj i, jak wszyscy zresztą, wiedział o jego zamiłowaniu do tak zwanej „płatnej miłości".  
Przez głowę przemknęła mu myśl, że może House przesadził nieco z „akrobacjami". Jego noga była wyjątkowo wrażliwa i często odzywała się w najbardziej niedogodnych momentach. Wtedy jednak dostrzegł spojrzenie kobiety, pełne zniecierpliwienia oraz irytacji. I dziwnie znajome. Odezwała się:  
- No, nareszcie! – powiedziała jeszcze bardziej zirytowana. – Gdzieś ty był?! W życiu nie myślałem, że dotarcie tutaj może ci tyle zająć. Przytachałeś się tutaj na hulajnodze czy co?  
Wilson byłby przysiągł, że doskonale zna osobę wypowiadającą te słowa, jednak to, co przed sobą widział, raczej nie pasowało do obrazu. Nagle nie zdolny wydusić z siebie słowa, gapił się na siedzącą na kanapie postać.  
Kobieta uniosła brwi w równie znajomy, co charakterystyczny sposób.  
- Co się tak na mnie gapisz? – spytała i spojrzała na siebie – gdzieś się ubrudziłem? – Znowu podniosła wzrok na oniemiałego Wilsona. – Słuchaj, Jimmy, wiem, że wyglądam nieco dziwnie, ale na pewno uda się to jakoś wytłumaczyć.  
Zastanawiała się przez chwilę.  
- Chociaż z drugiej strony to co tu wyjaśniać. Twój najbardziej perwersyjny sen wreszcie się spełnił, Jimmy – oświadczyła, szczerząc do Wilsona zęby.  
James nie był idiotą, potrafił rozpoznać ludzi, szczególni tych, których znał od lat. Jednak z tym jakoś nie mógł przejść do porządku. Czułjak mózg, próbując zrozumieć to, co właśnie ma miejsce, odkształca się pod naporem wszechogarniającego absurdu. Niestety, z braku innych opcji, zdrowy rozsądek musiał ostatecznie skapitulować.  
Wilson zamrugał, potrząsając przy tym głową i przełknął ślinę. W gardle czułsuchość.  
„Boże, ja chyba nadal śnię. Przecież to zupełnie niemożliwe."  
Nadal lekko sparaliżowany, zrobił krok w stronę siedzącej na kanapie osoby i przez cały czas nie spuszczając z niej oczu, wychrypiał:  
- House?


End file.
